Two Hearts
by KlutzY
Summary: Katie Bell was having problems with her love life, but has her prince charming been right under her nose the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did...I'd be rich!)**

**Two Hearts******

Chapter 1

I stared at the ceiling of the dormitory; Dee snuggled in beside me, who looked more like a bundle of white fur than a six year old cat. I remembered how the high, stone ceiling had once seemed intimidating to me, back during my first year of Hogwarts. Now, during my sixth year, it had become familiar and comforting. I had done a lot of thinking staring up at that ceiling.

The dormitory was surprisingly empty and quiet, and I enjoyed the silence, it being so rare. It was early September, the first day back at school. I had hurried upstairs during the feast before everyone else, in need of some quiet after three hours on a train with Fred and George Weasley. 

The door swung open and in came Angelina, closely followed by Alicia.

"Hey, we've been looking for you!" Angelina exclaimed. "Where did you go? You left right in the middle of the feast!"

"I came up here. I guess I just wanted a break from all the noise."

"We're going to the common room. Are you coming?" Alicia asked.

"Sure. What are you looking for?" I asked, noticing her searching through her trunk.

"I got Lee a birthday present, but I can't find it!" A wrapped box she had pushed out of her way slid across the floor towards me.

"Uh...All?"

"What?" she replied, still rummaging through her trunk. I picked up the box.

"This it?" She looked up and smiled, relieved.

"Yes!" I handed it to her, laughing as we walked out of the dormitory into the common room.

I looked over at Oliver, whose face was hidden behind a book, a quidditch book, no doubt. Fred and George were playing chess while Lee watched intently. I sat down on the nearest couch and Dee hopped into my lap, purring as I stroked her back.

"Does that cat follow you everywhere you go, Kates?" Oliver asked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Yes... And does that book follow you everywhere you go?" I asked, joking.

He looked up at me and shook his head, then continued to read.

"Ollie! I haven't talked to you all night! Now put that book down and stop being so damn anti-social!"

"Who says I'm being anti-social?" he asked, curiously, looking up from his book, revealing his face to the rest of us.

"EVERYONE!" we all yelled in unison.

He placed the book on the table and put his hands up. "Alright! Alright! I surrender!" I smiled and tugged his arm playfully.

"What _were_ you reading anyway? Let me guess...a book about... oh, let me see...quidditch?"

"Ding Ding Ding Ding!" Angelina yelled. "That is correct! Alicia, tell her what she's won!"

"She's won...uh...this candy wrapper!" Alicia said, throwing a plastic candy wrapper at my head. I threw it back at her, laughing. _Yep, just a little perky tonight, aren't you, All? I thought to myself._

"Check mate!" Fred yelled, jumping triumphantly to his feet. He started to do a victory dance around the sofas when George interrupted him.

"Uh...Fred," George said, amused.

"What?" Fred said, still thrilled that he had finally beat George at chess.

"You moved my piece..."

"Yeah? So?"

"You didn't win."

"Oh," Fred said, heartbroken.

"Fred," Lee added. "Let's face it: George always kicks your ass at chess!" 

"Yeah, well, I always beat him at quidditch so I guess it's even..." Fred replied.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say..." George muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I shook my head, laughing along with everyone else. 

"Well," said Alicia, standing up. "I'm going to sleep before Percy throws fit." 

"Oh, fine, let's go," Fred said, gathering his things.

"_You _can stay-"

"Nah, I like to annoy the hell outta Percy, don't get me wrong, but Oliver might kill me if I'm late for quidditch practice."

We all walked up the steps leading to the dormitories. I felt a slight tug at my arm and turned around, to see Oliver. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said. His smile was as warm and welcoming just as I had so clearly remembered it last year and his eyes were just as brown.  He had been my best friend for a long time, and he never really seemed to change. He always remained the same quidditch-obsessed person she met eight years ago. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he said, "I'm going to need some help with the quidditch team this year, so I was wondering..."

"You want my help?"

"Yeah..."

"But how am I supposed to help?"

He shrugged. "Strategies and all that...you know. I figured you loved quidditch almost as much as I do so I hoped you could help. Since it's my last year here, I'm already really busy, and I really want to win this year..." I nodded, showing that I understood. "So? What do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to help."

 "Okay! Great!"

"Good night Ollie!" I said walking towards the dormitory.

"Good night Kates!" he replied, his Scottish ringing through the narrow hallway.

**A/N:**

**There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie, wake _up!_" I heard someone shout. I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked around the dormitory for the source of the voice. I looked at the door where Oliver was standing, exasperated. I looked at the clock. It was early, too early.

"Oliver, its 5 AM. We still have an hour before practice!"

"You want to help me out or what?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to help you at 5 in the morning! I'm too tired to think straight!"

"I just need someone to help me practice, that's all. Please?" He looked at me pleadingly. I smiled and gave in.

"Alright...but give me some time to get dressed. OK?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, and he walked out of the room, his feet banging against the stone steps. _Why does he always get to me? _I thought as I forced myself out of bed. I got dressed and crept out of the room quietly, careful not to wake Alicia and Angelina.

I smiled, the wind whipping through my long, blond hair, as I dived down to catch the quaffle, which was falling rapidly towards the ground. I reached out my hand and felt it on the tip of my fingers. I sped up and gripped it tightly, and held it under my arm is I angled my broom away from the ground. I looked towards and sped towards his goalpost, attempting to throw it through the tall hoop he was guarding. He moved to block it quickly and caught it right before it shot through.

"Almost got you there, didn't I?" I said, laughing as he tried to regain his balance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, throwing it back to me. "At least I didn't drop the quaffle."

"You didn't tell me you let out a bludger! I didn't know it was going to knock it out of my hand!"

"I did so tell you I let one out, but you weren't listening. You were too busy zooming around on your brand new broom to listen to me!" He said, joking, a smile edging across his face.

"I haven't flown in two months! I needed to fly a little!" I shouted defensively.

"You mean you never practiced?"

"I live with my muggle mother, how am I supposed to find a place to practice?"

He looked at me, obviously disappointed. His bright smile quickly faded as he realized  I hadn't practiced all summer. "I was hoping that everyone would be able to practice during the summer-"

"And most people did," I interrupted. "Except me, and Harry, obviously."

"Hey!" I heard someone call from the ground. I looked down at Fred, who was looking up at us. "Who's there?!"

"Who d'you think?" Oliver called back. He seemed amused that Fred didn't realize it was him.

"Oliver! How're ya doin'? We didn't know where you two were. We thought you were in an abandoned classroom snogging or something."

"What?!" I yelled at him, trying to hide my rapidly blushing face. "Fred!"

"Ignore him!" Angelina said, stepping onto the field. "He doesn't know that two people of the opposite sex can be good friends without having actual feeling for each other." She mounted her broom and zoomed toward the goal post, where I sat silently hovering. She stopped along side me, Alicia following close behind.

"What _were you doing, anyway?" Alicia asked, curiously. _

"Just helping Oliver practice..." I said.

"_Sure she was," Fred said sarcastically. "And I'm the Minister of Magic."_

"That would be a nightmare," I heard Angelina mutter under her breath.

"Hey Wood!" a voice called from back on the ground. I looked down at Marcus Flint, who was standing in the middle of the field with a smirk on his face. "Mind if we practice? We got a new chaser to train!"

"Yes," Oliver answered bluntly, "we do mind. And what do you mean new chaser?"

"Oh, I thought you knew..." Flint said. A tall figure walked up towards Flint at the front of the group. "This is Josh Hayden."

I flew down towards the ground to take a closer look at my soon-to-be competitor. He was tall with light brown hair, with deep green eyes. He gave me a quick smile and I smiled back. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Even though he was on the Slytherin team, he was still hot. And who knows, maybe he _was nice, unlike all the other people in his house._

I would soon find out.

"Dammit!" Oliver yelled, storming into the locker room after practice.

"Oliver, calm down! He wasn't _that_ good..." I lied.

"Are you blind? Did you not _see_ him?" Oliver replied, banging his head into the locker.

"Okay, so he was good," Fred said. "Hell, he was excellent."

"You're not helping," said Oliver, through gritted teeth.

"But we can beat him! He's only a Slytherin after all...and stop banging you're head into the damn locker. You might dent it."

"My head? I can't dent my—"

"No, not your head! The locker! That's my locker!" Oliver slumped back onto the bench behind him, burying his head in his hands. I wasn't sure exactly what to say to him. The truth was, Josh was good, really good. What was I supposed to do, lie to him? I couldn't lie to Oliver, I never could. I just stood there for a while watching him as the rest of the team flooded out the door to get breakfast. After a few minutes, I sat next to him and he looked up at me.

"We're not going to win the Cup this year. Not with him opposing us," he said.

"Maybe not, but we still have a chance... I mean, sure, they've got one good player, but we've got seven. Don't give up." He looked up at me, smiling.

"I guess you're right in a way...."

"And if we're going to win, you have to eat," I said, standing up. "Let's go have breakfast. I'm starved."


End file.
